


Behind The Mask

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Happy Valentine’s Day Annie!!, Marionette and Adrien are mentioned!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is for my friend!, This starts as a Valentine’s Day story but knowing me that will change as this progresses, check out my other stuff, this is just a story with a bunch of ocs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: Nemo Ashe is an orphan. He’s never had a home. Unless you count the orphanage but Nemo never considered that his home. One day, Nemo is approached by an old man. The man adopts Nemo and that’s when things get weird! And now Nemo is faced with the idea of saving Paris or destroying it. Why is love so complicated?!
Relationships: OC/OC





	Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! This is my first Miraculous story!!! Happy Valentine’s Day!!!  
> Warnings: None

Nemo Ashe was an orphan. He’d never thought he was anything special. Nemo lived in Paris and he did love it there! Even if it had been quiet after Hawk Moth had been defeated.  
Nemo looked longingly at the pastries in the window of the Boulangerie Patisserie, a bakery. The Dupain-Chengs owned this bakery and they’d always been nice to Nemo but he knew they couldn’t keep giving him free stuff. Nemo turned away from the bakery window and saw an elderly man starting to walk across the street. Nemo’s eyes widened when he saw that a truck was barreling down the same street.

“Hey! Look out!” Nemo cried as he ran to the man and practically tackled him as the truck zoomed by. “Are you okay?” Nemo asked the man.

“I’m fine,” the man said, standing up. Nemo helped brush the man off.

“Are you sure?” Nemo asked. “That truck could've killed you!” the man smiled up at Nemo.

“But it didn't, thank you, boy,” the man said.

“Nemo,” Nemo said. “I'm Nemo,”

“It's nice to meet you, Nemo,” the man said. “Do you live around here?”

“I don't really live anywhere, sir,” Nemo said. “I'm an orphan,”

“I see,” the man said. The next thing Nemo knew, the man was finalizing some papers and Nemo was going to get a new home.

“Thank you so much, sir!” Nemo said as the man led Nemo to his new home. 

“You're very welcome, young one,” the man said. Nemo hurried beside the man as the two arrived at the man's apartment.

“Hey, I never asked your name,” Nemo said. 

“Wang Fu,” the man said. “Or Master Fu,”

“Cool,” Nemo said. The man unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door. Nemo walked in and smiled wider. “This is cool!”

“Thank you,” Master Fu said. Nemo spotted a gramophone and walked over to it. 

“What’s this?” Nemo asked. Master Fu walked over and chuckled softly.

“Nemo, I would like to show you something,”

“What?” Nemo looked back at Master Fu and cocked his head to the side. Master Fu stood calmly as a small green creature seemed to float over to Master Fu. Nemo gasped. The creature appeared to be some kind of a turtle-thing. “What is that?!” Nemo asked. His face lit up as he gazed at the creature.

“Hello,” the creature said. “I am Wayzz! I am a kwami!”

“What’s a kwami?” Nemo asked. 

“I can grant superpowers!” Wayzz said. Nemo looked from Wayzz to Master Fu.

“Woah!” Nemo said. “This is so awesome!”

“Nemo,” Master Fu said. “I would like you to have something,”

“Ooh!” Nemo said. Master Fu pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Nemo. Nemo opened it and a bright light came out of the box and swirled around Nemo. He shielded his eyes. The light stopped in front of him. Nemo looked at the light as it faded and a small creature like Wayzz was floating in front of him. The creature was red with black spots. 

“Hi!” the creature said. “I’m Tikki! The kwami of creation!”

“Hi!” Nemo replied. “I’m Nemo!” Nemo looked back at the box. “Earrings?”

“Do not worry,” Master Fu said. “They’re clip-ons,” Nemo took the earrings out of the box and clipped them onto his ears. 

“Cool!” Nemo said. Tikki giggled. “So, this is how Ladybug became a superhero?!”

“Indeed!” Tikki said. “If you ever need to transform, just say ‘Tikki, spots on!’” Tikki said. Nemo nodded.

“Can I try?” Nemo asked. 

“Of course,” Master Fu said. Nemo grinned widely and looked to Tikki. Tikki nodded. 

“Tikki! Spots on!” Nemo said. In a flash of light, Nemo was in a red outfit with black spots. The outfit was black from Nemo’s fingertips to his elbow and from Nemo’s toes to his knees. Nemo went to a mirror to look at himself. He also wore a mask with black covering the top half and red on the bottom half. “I love this!” Nemo said, voice full of happiness. 

“I’m glad,” Master Fu said. “You will be the new hero for Paris,”

“Sweet!” Nemo said. Just then, Nemo and Master Fu heard a loud explosion.

“I see the age of peace is over,” Wayzz said.

“I get to fight a supervillain!?” Nemo asked. “Yay!”

“Go on,” Master Fu said. “And be careful,”

“Will do!” Nemo said. He went to the balcony and used his yo-yo to swing onto the roof of the building beside the one he was in.   
Master Fu smiled. Wayzz looked to his owner and tilted his head. 

“Master? You don’t expect him to succeed on his own, do you?” Wayzz asked. Master Fu shook his head.

“Of course not,” Master Fu said. He went to the gramophone, which doubled as the miracle box, and opened it. He picked up the black cat miraculous, a ring, and put it in a box. “I think Nemo could use a partner,”


End file.
